Chrysler
Chrysler LLC es una compañía estadounidense que fabrica automóviles desde 1925. DaimlerChrysler fue la tercera empresa automovilística más grande del mundo, tenía su cede en Alemania, y agrupaba varias de las empresas más importantes, entre esas, Chrysler, que producía las marcas Chrysler, Dodge y Jeep. El 17 de mayo del año 2007 DaimlerChrysler anunció la venta de 80,1% de Chrysler a la firma Cerberus Capital Management, LP por un valor de 5.500 millones de euros. A fines de 2007 Chrysler cambia de manos, y la empresa alemana cambió su nombre a Daimler AG pero conservando aún el 19,9% de las acciones. El 6 de agosto de 2007, tras el anuncio de la venta de acciones a Cerberus, Chrysler Corporation LLC, o "La Nueva Chrysler", dio a conocer un nuevo logotipo y puso en marcha su nueva página web. Robert Nardelli también se convirtió en Presidente y CEO de Chrysler bajo la propiedad de Cerberus. Historia Fundadores y primeros años La compañía fue fundada por Walter Chrysler el 6 de junio de 1925, cuando Maxwell Motor Company fue reorganizada dentro de la Chrysler Corporation. Walter Chrysler al principio de la década de 1920 llegó a la empresa en crisis Maxwell-Chalmers para hacerse cargo de la compañía en dificultades (Después de haber realizado un trabajo de rescate similar en la empresa Willys Car Company). En 1923 la producción de Chalmers se detuvo. Las divergencias de opinión con el presidente de la General Motors, hicieron que uno de sus mejores directivos, Walter Chrysler, se encontrara desocupado a los 45 años. Su afán emprendedor y la necesidad de proyectarse a sí mismo, tras haberse ocupado de la operación de rescate de la Willys Overland, situada al borde de la quiebra, le hicieron concebir la idea de realizar su propio coche. Se puso en contacto con tres ingenieros de prestigio y juntos concibieron la idea de lanzar un vehículo. En 1924 tuvo lugar la presentación del automóvil: el Chrysler Six. Al final del primer año de producción se habían obtenido 32.000 pedidos. En junio del año 1924 Walter Chrysler lanzó el automóvil Chrysler. El carro era de 6 cilindros, diseñado para ofrecer un carro avanzado y bien diseñado a los clientes, pero a un precio más asequible de lo que cabría esperar. (Elementos de este carro eran parecidos a un prototipo que ha sido objeto de desarrollo en Willys en el momento en que Walter Chrysler estaba allí). Maxwell se dejó perder después que comenzara la producción de su modelo del año 1925, Aunque en verdad la linea de bajo precio de carros Chrysler (de 4 cilindros) que fueron introducidos para 1926 eran básicamente Maxwells que habían sido reconstruidos y renombrados. Fue durante este período que Chrysler asumió la presidencia de la empresa y le puso su propio nombre. La ingeniería avanzada en los carros de Corporación de Chrysler ayudaron a empujar a la empresa a la segunda posición en ventas en el mercado estadounidense hacia 1936 a la que se aferró y mantuvo hasta el año 1949. Among the innovations in its early years would be the first practical mass-produced four-wheel hydraulic brakes, a system nearly completely engineered by Chrysler with patents assigned to Lockheed, and rubber engine mounts to stop vibration. The original 1924 Chrysler included a carburetor air filter, high compression engine, full pressure lubrication, and an oil filter, at a time when most autos came without these features. El antiguo propietario de la firma, Walter P. Chrysler Jr., formó una importante colección de arte que actualmente se alberga en el Museo Chrysler de Norfolk (Virginia, EE. UU.). Crisis Económica del año 2008 Actualmente Chrysler LLC se encuentra al borde de la quiebra por la crisis económica mundial y la caída de ventas en Estados Unidos. El grupo italiano FIAT ha comprado un 35% de las acciones de Chrysler, lo que supone la posibilidad para Chrysler de fabricar vehículos eficientes y con consumos contenidos. FIAT, a su vez, obtiene la posibilidad de fabricar modelos del Grupo FIAT en EEUU, como por ejemplo, Alfa Romeo, para su retorno a EEUU , contando a su vez con la red de distribución Chrysler para comercializarlos, asi como otros modelos del grupo. Recientemente se ha filtrado la información que como fruto de este acuerdo Chrysler obtendría cuatro nuevos modelos para sus propias marcas y otros tres bajo las marcas Alfa Romeo y Fiat. Entre los que se hablan es del Fiat 500 que se produciría en la planta de Chrysler en Toluca, aprovechando el hueco que supondrá el final de la producción del Chrysler PT Cruiser durante el segundo semestre de este año. Se habla de un hatchbak derivado del Fiat Panda (bajo las marcas Dodge o Chrysler. Igualmente se aprovechará la plataforma del Alfa Romeo Mi.To y del Fiat Grande Punto para un nuevo Crossover compacto de Chrysler, al igual que se habla de aprovechar la plataforma C-Evo que utilizará el próximo reemplazo del Alfa Romeo 147 para reemplazar a sus modelos Dodge Caliber, Jeep Compass, Dodge Avenger y Chrysler Sebring. Igualmnte se habla de producir algún Alfa Romeo en alguna de las plantas de los Estados Unidos, estos acuerdos tomarán una forma definitiva antes del 31 de marzo de 2009Chrysler obtendrá siete modelos del Grupo Fiat Autoblog.com 26.01.2009 Consultado el 11.02.2009. Modelos Actuales *Chrysler 300c *Chrysler 300c SRT8 *Chrysler Sebring 200C *Chrysler PT Cruiser *Chrysler Grand Voyager Enlaces externos * Web Oficial del Grupo Chrysler LLC * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler Argentina * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler Chile * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler Colombia * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler España * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler México * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler Puerto Rico * Sitio Oficial de Chrysler (en español) Categoría:Chrysler Categoría:Fabricantes de automóviles de Estados Unidos